Choose
by Kizuna A-Z
Summary: Kebahagiaan merupakan sesuatu yang diinginkan semua orang. Tentu saja, aku pun menginginkan hal tersebut. Bahkan mungkin, orang yang kita anggap jahat dan tidak pantas mendapat kebahagiaan, juga menginginkannya. Lalu, apa sebenarnya kebahagiaan yang diininkan semua orang itu? Warning : OOC, Author's Newbie,Typo, Cerita abal-abal, etc.
1. Chapter 00 : Prologue-Encounter

**Title : **Choose

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Presented By : **Kizuna A-Z

**Pairing : **Naruto x ...?

**Genre : **Adventure, Action, Friendship, etc.

**Rate** : M ( for violance, gore, etc. )

**Warning** : OOC, Author's Newbie,Typo, Cerita abal-abal.

* * *

**Summary : **Kebahagiaan merupakan sesuatu yang diinginkan semua orang. Tentu saja aku pun menginginkan hal tersebut. Bahkan mungkin orang yang kita anggap jahat dan tidak pantas mendapat kebahagiaan mungkin juga menginginkannya. Lalu apa sebenarnya kebahagiaan yang diininkan semua orang itu?

* * *

**Chapter 00 : Prolouge - Encounter**

Ninja, sebuah profesi yang sangat disegani di setiap penjuru Elemental Nation. Mereka mengerjakan segala jenis pekerjaan, dari yang ringan seperti membantu warga membersihkan rumah, sampai yang berat seperti pekerjaan membunuh seseorang atau sekelompok orang. Namun, tentu saja para ninja ini hanya menjalankan pekerjaan nya saja dan yang berhak menerima ataupun menolak permintaaan adalah pemimpin desa tempat mereka berada.

Dan dari sekian banyak desa yang ada di Elemental Nation terdapat 5 desa besar yang masing-masing tersebar di 5 negara. Salah satu desa tersebut adalah Konohagakure no Sato yang berada di Negara Api. Desa yang tersembunyi dibalik hutan yang rindang sesuai dengan namanya, desa daun tersembunyi.

Desa ini di pimpin oleh seseorang yang di panggil dengan nama Hokage. Hokage saat ini telah memasuki generasi yang ke empat semenjak berdirinya desa ini. Yondaime Hokage, itu lah julukan nya. Seorang pria yang terbilang masih terlalu muda untuk memimpin sebuah desa.

Dan saat ini, Yondaime Hokage tengah membaca selembar kertas dengan wajah yang serius. Namun keseriusannya terganggu oleh suara ketukan yang berasal dari pintu masuk ruang kerjanya

.

**Tok... Tok... Tok...**

"_Sumimasen_ Hokage-Sama." Seru sebuah suara.

"Ah, Silahkan masuk!" Balas Hokage dengan nada sedikit terkejut.

Setelah dipersilahkan masuk, orang yang mengetuk pintu pun membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam ruang kerja Hokage. Kemudian ia menundukan badannya seperti jongkok.

"Kamu yang terakhir ya Naruto-kun? Baiklah... laporkan misi mu sekarang!" Perintah sang Hokage.

"_Ha'i_ Hokage-sama, ketika kami hampir sampai di Amegakure dan berpencar, saya bertemu dengan Uchiha Itachi dan sempat bertarung melawannya." Jawab Naruto.

"Apa kamu mendapatkan informasi darinya?" Tanya Hokage.

"_Moushiwake arimasen_ Hokage-Sama, saya hanya mendapatkan ini." Jawab Naruto sambil menyerahkan sobekan kain.

" Jadi begitu, memang benar ada organisasi itu seperti yang dikatakan Jiraiya-Sensei? Dan Itachi-kun bergabung ke sana?"

Monolog Hokage setelah melihat kain tersebut dengan mimik muka yang sulit diartikan. Kemudain ia memandang Naruto.

"_Iie_ Naruto-kun, kamu sudah memberikan informasi yang sangat berharga. Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya. Sekarang kamu boleh pulang kerumah." Sanggah Hokage sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"_Wakarimashita_ Hokage-Sama."

Balsa Naruto kemudian berdiri dan memberi hormat dengan cara membungkukan badan. Lalu, Naruto pun berjalan mendekat ke arah pintu keluar.

"Apakah hal itu harus ku lakukan? _Iie_, memang harus ku lakukan." Monolog Hokage setelah kepergian Naruto.

**Skip Time**

**Next Day's**

Pagi hari adalah waktu yang paling tepat untuk memulai aktivitas. Dan untuk memuali suatu aktivitas tubuh kita memerlukan nutrisi agar dapat bekerja sesuai aktivitas kita. Dan sekarang, itulah yang sedang dilakukan tokoh utama kita, Naruto. Memenuhi nutrisi dengan menyatap sarapan di sebuah kedai ramen kecil. Ichiraku adalah nama kedai ramen itu, kedai yang berada di pusat desa Konoha.

" Sluuurp... Ah! _Gouchisousama deshita_. "

Setelah menenggak kuah ramen sampai tetes terakhir, Naruto pun membayar sejumlah uang kemudia beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu.

" Lalu, apa yang akan ku lakukan sekarang? Uang hasil misi kemarin masih banyak. Lagipula, ugh.. sial luka-luka kemarin masih terasa menyakitkan."

Naruto pun meneruskan langkahnya menelusuri jalan setapak di tengah desa yang maulai ramai karena orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

Sekarang Naruto sedang duduk bersansar pada pohon untuk berteduh dari sengatan sinar matahari.

"Hah... pada akhirnya tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan hari ini. Uchiha Itachi sialan, dia bahkan tidak segan-segan ketika melawanku yang merupakan teman satu desanya. Tunggu... tapi kan aku baru bertemu dengannya kemarin? Apa itu bisa di sebut teman. "

Tidak, tentu saja yang namanya teman itu adalah orang yang sudah saling memahami dan saling membantu. Lalu, untuk dapat saling memahami dan membantu, kau membutuhkan banyak waktu yang dihabiskan bersama. Baru kemudian kamu dapat memanggil orang itu teman.

" Bisa... tentu saja bisa, walaupun baru bertemu satu kali, aku sudah mengagguminya dari dulu. Ya... karena aku mengagguminya dari dulu, itu sudah bisa menjadi fondasi pertemanan..."

Salah, pernyataan itu hanya dikatakan oleh orang yang bahkan mungkin tidak memiliki seorang teman. Mana mungkin kan, seorang manusia memngaku berteman dengan seseorang manusia lainnya hanya dengan mengaguminya? Berhentilah membuat alasan. Mengaku saja bahwa kau bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi Uchiha Itachi.

" Lagipula, aku sudah merasakan pukulan dari Itachi-san."

Naruto kemudian memejamkan matanya sambil mengingat-ingat pertarungannya melawan Itachi.

**Flashback**

Naruto saat ini tengah berlari menyusuri hutan. Dia sedang menjalankan misi bersama dengan tiga orang Jounin lainnya. Namun, karena kapten dalam misi tersebut memberi perintah ke padanya dan rekan misi lainnya untuk berpencar, jadilah kini ia seperti menjalankan misi seorang diri. Agar lebih efisien, begitu kata kaptennya. Sebenarnya Naruto tidak masalah dengan hal itu, yang menjadi masalah sekarang adalah orang yang ada di hadapannya.

" Uchiha Itach-san..." Sapa Naruto disertai dengan senyuman.

"..."

" Hi perkenalkan namaku Naruto dan aku diperintahkan untuk menangkapmu."

"..."

" Apa benar kamu Uchiha Itachi-san? "

"..."

Kesal, mungkin itu yang sedang dirasakan Naruto. Pasalnya, dia sudah memperkenalkan dirinya dengan ramah, namun tidak dibalas sama sekali oleh lawan bicaranya. Dan membuat dirinya seperti orang gila yang sedang berbicara seorang diri.

" Sepertinya berbicara denganmu merupakan hal yang salah ya Itachi-san." Kata Naruto kemudian mengambil sesuatu di dalam kantong ninja nya.

Sekesal apapun dirimu karena perkataan mu tidak di balas, namun pertarungan bukanlah jalan terbaik Naruto. Setidaknya jika ingin bertarung, pilihlah lawan yang tepat.

"Bersiaplah...!"

Mendengar seruan Naruto, Itachi pun menyiagakan dirinya dengan sebilah kunai menyilang didepan wajah yang digengam erat ditangannya.

"Hap..."

Namun hal selanjutnya yang terjadi tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkannya. Pasalnya, Orang yang ingin menangkap dan menyerangnya atau itu yang ada di pikirannya. Sekarang malah sedang melempar sebuah koin kemudian menanngkapnya.

" Hah...? Ekor? Sial sekali aku hari ini." Gerutu Naruto kemudian kembali memasukan koin ke dalam kantung ninjanya. Entah apa yang di harapkannya dengan melempar sebuah koin ketika seseorang yang katanya akan ia tangkap berada di hadapannya.

**KATON : GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU**

Tentu saja, sepertinya apa yang di katakan semua orang mengenai Uchiha Itachi memang benar adanya. Lihat saja sekarang, bola api yang mungkin dapat menghanguskan sebuah rumah, mengarah langsung pada Naruto. Mungkin saja, Itachi juga kesal karena tingkah laku Naruto, dan ingin membakarnya kemudian membuat abunya menjadi pupuk tanaman.

"Oi... Oi... Oi... Tunggu dulu Itachi-san! aku belum siap tahu."

Walaupun hampir hangus terbakar, Naruto masih sempat berbicara dengan keras seakan hal itu merupakan hal biasa.

" Walaupun aku tahu kau jenius, tapi membuat segel tangan dan melepaskan jutsu secepat itu, apa hal itu wajar?"

"..."

" Padahal tadi kau meneriakan jutsumu, kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku? Oi! Setidaknya katakan sesuatu walau satu kata saja!"

" Naruto..."

Akhirnya Itachi menanggapi perkataan Naruto dan memanggil namanya. Naruto yang mendengar itu pun memandang Itachi dengan wajah berbinar dan menunggu kalimat berikutnya yang akan keluar dari mulut Itachi.

" Apa kau kenal dengan Uchiha Sasuke?"

"..."

Terdiam...

Seakan sehabis terkena genjutsu, Naruto terdiam mematung. Bahkan tatapan berbinarnya tadi sudah lenyap dan tergantikan oleh tatapan kosong.

" Itachi-san... Kenapa...? Aku yang sedang ada di depanmu, tapi Uchiha Sasuke yang kau tanyakan? " Gumam Natuto kemudian menggerakan tangannya membentuk serangkaian gerakan.

**FUUTON : DAITOPPA**

Badai angin pun menerjang mengarah langsung pada Itachi. Namun hal itu dapat dihindarinya dengan melompat kesamping.

**CTING...**

Tapi, ternyata hal itu hanya pengalihan. Karena sebuah kunai sudah berada di hadapannya.

" Padahal aku yang sedang berbicara padamu..." Gumam Naruto semakin tidak jelas.

" Kenapa Uchiha Sasuke? Apa yang kau harapkan darinya?"

**KATSU**

**DUARRRRR...**

Ledakan yang ternyata diakibatkan oleh kertas peledak yang tergantung di kunai yang ditangkis Itachi, membuat kawasan tersebut tertutupi asap tebal dan Naruto pun tertawa keras.

"Hahaha..."

Namun tawanya berhenti seketika ketika dirinya merasakan sebuah benda yang menggores lehernya. Ternyata orang yang sedang berada di belakang Naruto dan menodogkan kunai pada lehernya, tak lain dan tak salah lagi adalah Uchiha Itachi.

" **KAWAMIRI NO JUTSU**?" Rutuk Naruto setelah melihat sepotong kayu setelah asap tadi mulai menghilang.

"Baiklah... Baiklah... Uchiha Sasuke kan? Aku mengenalnya. Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan?"

Naruto yang sudah tidak dapat melawan pun akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Itachi sembari mengagkat kedua tagannya tanda ia manyerah. Dasar pecundang...

" Maukah kau mengabulkan permintaan egois dariku? Tolong..."

**WUSSSSS...**

Perkataan Itachi terdengar samar diakhir kalimatnya karena tiupan angin yang entah kenapa bisa datang. Namun perkataan itu tetap bisa didengar oleh Naruto.

"Heh..."

"Mana mungkin aku mau!"

"Terima kasih... Naruto."

Itachi kemudian menurunkan kunai dari leher Naruto dan bersamaan dengan itu Naruto berniat menghantamkan sikunya ke perut Itachi. Entah apa yang merasuki Itachi, padahal Naruto jelas-jelas menolak permintaannya. Tapi ia malah mengucapkan terima kasih. Orang jenius memang susah di tebak ya?

" Itachi-san walaupun aku mengagumi mu, tapi aku juga bisa marah lho!" Kata Naruto sambil melompat menjauhi Itachi setelah sikutannya ditahan oleh Itachi.

"..."

"Itachi-san sepertinya aku akan serius."

Naruto kemudian melemparkan 3 buah suriken kearah Itachi. Setelah itu ia merangkai beberapa segel tangan.

**FUUTON : SHURIKEN KAGEBUSHIN NO JUTSU**

Tiba-tiba shuriken yang awalnya berjumlah tiga bertambah menjadi puluhan, lalu shuriken-shuriken tadi kemudian diselimuti oleh angin yang menambah kecepatan lajunya.

**Jleb... Jleb... Jleb...**

Diluar dugaan, ternyata semua shuriken yang dilempar Naruto berhasil mengenai Itachi. Darah pun mengalir dari tubuh Itachi yang terkena shuriken.

"Hah...? Apa-apaan kau Itachi-san kenapa ka-"

**Duakkkk...**

Telak, walaupun sempat menyilangkan kedua tangannya, Naruto tetap terlempar dan berakhir dengan menabrak pohon akibat tendangan dari Itachi yang entah datang dari mana.

'ugh... sakit sekali.' Batin kesal Naruto.

**Kwakkk... Kwakkk... Kwakk...**

Pandangan Naruto pun tertuju pada suara yang baru didengarnya yang ternyata berasal dari sekumpulan gagak, dan betapa terkejutnya dia. Karena ternyata, gagak-gagak tersebut berada di posisi Itachi yang terkena shurikennya tadi.

"Itachi-san jadi gagak?" Monolog Naruto kebingungan, kemudian ia bangkit dan menyiagakan dirinya.

**KATON : HOUSENKA NO JUTSU**

Baru saja bangkit, Naruto sudah di sambut dengan bola-bola api yang siap melahap dirinya. Tak mau menjadi toping ramen gosong, Naruto pun melompat menghindari bola-bola api tersebut. Tapi, seperti de javu, dia merasakan rasa sakit kembali. Walaupun sekarang giliran wajahnya yang terkena pukulan Itachi.

Setelah itu, Naruto dijadikan seperti boneka untuk latihan oleh Itachi. Pasalnya, ia tidak di berikan waktu untuk membalas serangan dari Itachi. Jangankan membalas, menghindari serangannya saja dilakukannya dengan susah payah, dan itupun hanya berhasil beberapa kali saja.

"Hah... Hah... Hah..."

Menyedihkan...

Setelah rentetan serangan Itachi berhenti, Naruto pun akhirnya dapat menghirup nafas, walaupun dengan susah payah.

" Naruto... Ku harap kau tidak melupakan permintaanku! Selamat tinggal." Pinta Itachi dengan datar seakan-akan apa yang dia perbuat pada Naruto merupakan hal yang biasa. Kemudian ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan pergi menjauhi Naruto.

Naruto pun hanya memandang sosok Itachi yang perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang dari pandangannya.

" Sial! Dia bahkan tidak menggunakan Sharingan-nya sama sekali."

**Flashback End**

"Yah... Setidaknya aku dapat merobek jubahnya disela-sela serangannya. Kalau tidak, mungkin aku akan pensiun dari dunia ninja setelah menjadi samsak dan tidak mendapatkan apa-apa saat menjalankan misi."

Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan koin dari saku celananya dan melempar koin tersebut. Bangkit dari posisi duduknya lalu berjalan meninggalkan tempat bekas ia duduk.

"Kepala kah? Sepertinya memang tidak ada pilihan lain."

"Bukankah begitu Uchiha Sasuke-san?"

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

**Author's Note : **Hi! Doumu! Kizuna A-Z desu! ( © Kizuna Ai). Ane author baru gan jadi jan bully ane ya!? Iya, ane tau, tulisan ane masih ambrul adul, banyak typo nya, kalimat nya tidak jalas, scene fight ancur, dll. Kalau mengkritik, dan tidak jauh-jauh dari hal-hal itu sih silahkan. Malahan ane seneng jadinya. Bisa belajar dari senpai-senpai sekalian.

Oke, sekarang bahas ceritanya. Mungkin banyak hal yang tidak sama seperti di canon dan itu mungkin jadi bahan pertanyaan agan-agan. Seperti kenapa Minato masih hidup? Terus kalau Minato masih hidup, Kushina bagaimana? Masih hidup juga? Kasihan Minato dong kalau ngga, tiap malam main sorang-sorang. Santuy gan, santuy, nanti ada flashbacknya kok, lengkap.

Terus disini ane buat Naruto seumuran dengan Itachi dan sudah berpangkat Jhounin. Lalu, Orang tua Naruto disini juga masih menjadi tanda tanya(?) Belum diketahui siapa orangnya. Siapa ya kira-kira? Ada yang bisa nebak?

Walaupun Fisik dari Naruto tetap sama minus guratan di pipinya. Tapi belum tentu Naruto juga tetap anaknya Minato dan Kushina kaya di canon? Mungkin saja iya, tapi mungkin juga bukan, masih 50:50 kemungkinan nya.

Terus mengenai ke-OOC-an karakter di fic ini, itu memang ane sengaja, mungkin kesannya jadi kuran bagus? Semoga tidak. Terus tentang beberapa scen pas Naruto yang melempar koin sebelum mengambil keputusan, mungkin yang sudah nonton anime Kimetsu no Yaiba dah pada tahu ya? Kelihatannya memang mirip scene nya Kanao, tapi mungkin tujuannya berbeda dengan yang ada di anime tadi.

Oke lah, mungkin itu saja, semoga agan-agan sekalian terhibur dengan fic tidak jelas ini.

* * *

**Glosarium : **

_Sumimasen _: kata ini mempunyai beberapa arti, seperti meminta maaf, berterima kasih, meminta maaf sekaligus berterima kasih, memanggil seseorang, dsb. tergantung konteks kalimatnya. Dan di sini kata tersebut di gunakan untuk memanggil.

_Ha'i _: Ya.

_Moushiwake arimasen _: digunakan untuk meminta maaf.

_Iie _: tidak.

_Wakarimashita _: saya mengerti

_Gouchisousama deshita _: terima kasih makanannya / hidangannya(digunakan setelah makan).

* * *

**Dari dunia antah berantah...**

**Kizuna A-Z**

Eh... bentar...

Ketinggalan gan...

* * *

**JUTSU BOOK :**

**KATON : GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU**

Keterangan: bola api besar yang disembur oleh pengguna jutsu ini setelah membentuk serangkain segel tangan.

**KATON : HOUSENKA NO JUTSU**

Keterangan : Hampir sama seperti jutsu di atas, bedanya bola api pada jutsu ini berukuran kecil dan dengan jumlah yang lebih banyak.

**FUUTON : DAITOPPA**

Keterangan : Pengguna jutsu ini membuat badai setelah membuat rangkain segel tangan, kekuatan badai bervariasi tergantung pengguna jutsu.

**FUUTON : SHURIKEN KAGEBUSHIN NO JUTSU**

Keterangan : Setelah melemparkan shuriken dan memperbanyak shuriken, pengguna menambahkan angin untuk menambah kecepatan laju shuriken.

**KAWAMIRI NO JUTSU**

Keterangan : Pengguna jutsu mengganti dirinya dengan object disekitarnya.

* * *

**Senin, 7 Oktober 2019 © Kizuna A-Z**


	2. Chapter 01 : Start

**Title** : Choose

**Disclaimer** : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

**Presented By** : Kizuna A-Z

**Pairing** : Naruto x ...?

**Genre** : Adventure, Action, Friendship, etc.

**Rate** : M ( for violance, gore, etc. )

**Warning** : OOC, Author's Newbie,Typo, Cerita abal-abal.

**Summary** : Kebahagiaan merupakan sesuatu yang diinginkan semua orang. Tentu saja aku pun menginginkan hal tersebut. Bahkan mungkin orang yang kita anggap jahat dan tidak pantas mendapat kebahagiaan mungkin juga menginginkannya. Lalu apa sebenarnya kebahagiaan yang diininkan semua orang itu?

* * *

**Chapter 01 : Start**

**Uchiha Sasuke...**

Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Seorang yang di gadang-gadang akan menjadi prodigy Uchiha pada masanya. Yah... walaupun faktanya sekarang, dia hanyalah satu-satunya Uchiha di desanya.

Mengingat hal itu membuat Sasuke menggeram marah. Siapa yang tidak marah. Ketika seluruh anggota klan nya dibantai dan hanya menyisakan dirinya seorang. Apalagi orang yang melakukan pembantaian tersebut adalah Uchiha Itachi, kakaknya sendiri.

**Sungguh mengesalkan...**

Mengingat kembali wajah kakaknya ketika telah membunuh kedua orang tua mereka tepat di depan matanya. Wajah itu... ingin sekali Sasuke menghajarnya, kalau perlu membakarnya sampai hangus sekalian.

**Kekuatan...**

Dia membutuhkan kekuatan yang lebih untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Walaupun telah menjadi lulusan terbaik di academy ninja Konoha, itu belum cukup, setidaknya untuk membunuh orang itu. Latihan keras pun telah ia jalani sepanjang hari, bahkan dia rela hanya mengistirahatkan tubuhnya 5 jam saja dalam sehari. Tapi, tetap saja dia merasa belum cukup kuat, hanya dengan hal itu. Sekalipun dia juga dilatih oleh Hatake Kakashi sebuah jutsu yang kuat, tetap saja dia merasa itu juga belum cukup.

Apalagi baru-baru ini, ia hampir kehilangan nyawanya saat menjalankan misi. Dan untung saja ia sempat diselamatkan oleh rekan satu tim nya. Sehingga ia masih tetap bertahan hidup. Namun, ia tidak akan sudi mengucapkan terima kasih pada sang penyelamatnya, heh... lebih baik dia mati dari pada melakukan hal itu. Pasalnya, sang penyelamatnya adalah orang yang paling bodoh dan lemah di tim nya atau bahkan mungkin di angkatan genin saat ini. Jadi, melihat fakta tadi, ia mana sudi mengucapkan terima kasih. _Hell no!_ Dalam mimpi pun tidak.

**Uzumaki Naruko...**

Ya, orang yang menyelamatkannya adalah Uzumaki Naruko. Seseorang yang menurutnya bahkan tidak pantas untuk menjadi Ninja. Sering berbuat onar, berisik, dan bodoh adalah definisi singkat darinya.

Tapi, mengapa orang seperti Uzumaki Naruko, bisa lebih kuat darinya? Bahkan ia bisa mengalahkan _Nukenin_ yang hampir membunuhnya. Dari mana kekuatan nya berasal? Apa selama ini ia menyembunyikan kekuatannya? Atau memang dia telah di lampaui oleh Uzumaki Naruko?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut terus berputar-putar di kepala Uchiha Sasuke. Di setiap langkahnya menelusuri jalanan desa Konoha, ia terus memikirkan bagaimana Uzumaki Naruko bisa melampaui kekuatannya.

"...Uchiha Sasuke-san?"

Dan langkahnya pun terhenti bersamaan dengan sebuah suara yang memanggil namanya. Sasuke kemudian memandang pemilik suara yang menurutnya adalah seorang _Juonin_. Terbukti dengan rompi khas _Juonin_ yang sering ia lihat di pakai oleh Hatake Kakashi, sekarang sedang dikenakan oleh si pemilik suara.

"Kamu..." Kata Sasuke.

" Ya...?" Orang tadi memiringkan kepalanya kesamping dan menunggu perkataan yang akan keluar dari Sasuke.

"...Siapa?"

**Dooooeeeeng...**

**Terjungkal...**

Orang yang tidak di kenal oleh Sasuke, menambah kekesalannya sampai mendekati batas maksimal rasa kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Tiba-tiba memanggil namanya, kemudian ditanya malah terjungkal di depan matanya. Sungguh... ingin sekali Sasuke menjadikan orang aneh ini sebagai sasaran latihan _jutsu_ _katon_ miliknya.

"Kalau tidak ada urusan dengan ku minggir sana!" Kata Sasuke melanjutkan langkah kaki nya yang sempat terhenti karena di panggil oleh orang yang menurutnya aneh itu. Pikirannya sudah dipenuhi oleh dendamnya pada kakaknya kemudian ditambah Uzumaki Naruko yang tiba-tiba menjadi kuat. Lalu, sekarang apa? Seorang _Jounin_ aneh menggaggu dirinya? Sungguh sial sekali nasib Uchiha Sasuke ini.

"Tunggu! Uchiha Sasuke-san, dengarkan dulu apa yang akan aku katakan! Kau mungkin akan senang mendengar ini."

**Puncak...**

Kekesalan Uchiha Sasuke sudah mencapai puncak nya.

'Apa orang ini adalah orang gila yang memakai rompi _Jounin_?'

Begitulah kira-kira yang dipikirkan oleh Sasuke ketika melihat sekarang 'orang gila yang memakai rompi _jounin_' ini tengah menghentikan langkahnya dengan cara menggem erat kaki kanannya dari belakang.

"Enyahlah!" Bentak Sasuke sembari menggerak-gerakan kakinya mencoba melepaskan genggaman orang gila yang memakai rompi _jounin_ itu. Walaupun usahanya sepertinya akan sia-sia, karena genggaman orang tersebut tidak kunjung lepas, malahan menjadi semakin kencang setiap kali dia menggerakan kakinya.

"Apa kamu yakin tidak mau mendengar nya? Ini tentang dia loh! Kakak mu tercinta itu."

**Deg...**

Seketika Sasuke mematung. Ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa sekarang. Pasalnya, informasi yang dengan susah payah dia cari dan tak kunjung ia temui. Sekarang akan diberikan oleh orang yang bahkan tidak ia kenali.

"Heh~ Sepertinya kau tertarik ya?"

Naruto yang merasakan gerakan kaki dari Sasuke mulai berhenti pun melepas genggaman tangannya kemudian bangkit berdiri.

"Hn. Kalau kau membohongi ku, aku akan membunuhmu."

"U-uwah... Sasuke-san k_owai_." Teriak Naruto dengan ekspresi takut yang terlihat tidak alami.

"Baiklah. Karena ini mungkin akan menjadi rahasia, bagaimana kalau kita membicarakannya ditempat yang sepi?"

"Hn."

* * *

**Another Place**

**At Hokage Office**

"Minatooooooo! Apa yang kau rahasiakan dari ku hah!" Teriakan memekikan telinga menggema di dalam kantor Hokage.

"Tu- tunggu dulu Tsunade-Sama. Memangnya apa yang anda maksud?"

"Hehehe... Maafkan aku Minato, aku yang memberitahukan hal itu padanya." Sahut suara lainnya dari arah belakang Tsunade.

"Jiraya-Sensei..." Minato memandang Jiraya dengan pandangan kesal seakan ingin mengatakan 'kenapa Sensei mengatakan padanya?' begitulah kira-kira.

Kemudian Jiraiya membalas pandangan Minato dengan wajah memelas 'maafkan aku muridku' begitulah kira-kira arti mimik wajahnya.

**Brakkkkkkk...**

"Kenapa malah saling pandang dengan si baka-hentai ini. Cepat jawab pertanyaanku!" Bentak Tsunade sembari menggebrak meja kerja Minato yang berada di hadapannya.

"Hah... Karena sepertinya anda sudah tahu garis besarnya dari Jiraiya-Sensei. Mungkin akan mudah menjelaskan detailnya kepada anda. Padahal saya berniat menjelaskan ini saat rapat besok."

"Jadi..."

* * *

**Change Scan**

**Another Place Again**

**In Unknow Cave**

"... Aku mengharapkan hasil yang sempurna dari kalian. Tidak ada kegagalan yang diterima. "

Sebuah suara tegas menggema di dalam goa. Terlihat dua orang yang sedang memandang sesuatu seperti hologram yang menampilkan banyangan beberapa orang.

"Jadi... Sasori-danna? Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya salah seorang yang berada di goa setelah hologram tadi menghilang.

"Tidak ada."

"Tapi, seniku sudah tidak sabar ingin segera dipamerkan. Un."

"Deidara..."

"Ha'i?"

"Yang kau sebut seni itu, hanyalah sebuah ledakan, bukanlah sebuah seni. Seni yang sesungguhnya adalah keabadian. "

**Kesal...**

Deidara saat ini sangat kesal. Berani-beaninya Sasori-danna menghina karya seni nya dan mengatakan seni nya itu bukan sebuah seni. Padahal dia menghormati Sasori-danna yang merupakan seorang seniman sama seperti dirinya. Tapi, sepertinya Sasori-danna tidak memikrikan hal yang sama. Oleh karena itu, Deidara pun membalas perkataan Sasori sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tubuh bungkuk Sasori.

"Tidak, seni itu ledakan bukan keabadian.Un!"

"Seni itu keabadian."

"Pokoknya ledakan! Un!!!"

"Keabadian."

* * *

**Change Scan**

**In Unknow Place**

"...keabadian?"

"Ya, benar sekali Kabuto-kun."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan 'mereka'? Apa mereka tidak memburu anda yang telah 'mencuri' barang berharga milik mereka?"

"Kamu tahu ular itu adalah hewan yang licin Kabuto-kun? Lagipula aku belum mengambilnya."

"Iya saya tahu itu, tapi anda belum menjawab pertanyaan saya Orochimaru-sama."

"Khukhukhukhu..."

"Sekarang anda malah tertawa."

* * *

**Back to Naruto Sasuke**

"Hahahaha..."

"Kamu lucu sekali Sasuke-san. Ingin membunuhnya dengan kemampuan mu yang seperti ini? Sungguh? Yang ada malah kamu akan mati sebelum bertemu dengannya."

Sasuke hanya terdiam ketika saat ini dirinya sedang di tertawakan oleh orang gila berompi jounin. Pasalnya, dirinya kini sedang tidak sadarkan diri dan berada digendongan Naruto.

Tunggu dulu... tidak sadarkan diri? Kenapa bisa Sasuke tidak sadarkan diri? Bukannya tadi orang gila berompi _jounin_ itu hanya mengajak Sasuke ke suatu tempat untuk berbincang-bincang?

Baiklah, mungkin kita harus memundurkan waktu beberapa saat, untuk melihat apa yang membuat Uchiha Sasuke, _prodigy_ Uchiha yang kuat itu bisa tidak sadarkan diri.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Baiklah kita sudah sampai." Kata Naruto bersamaan dengan langkahnya yang terhenti.

"Bukannya ini Training Ground yang sering digunakan oleh tim ku untuk latihan? Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?"

"W-wow. Itu mungkin kalimat terpanjang yang ku dengar dari mulutmu."

"Hn."

"Padahal kau lebih baik seperti tadi."

"Ck... Cepat katakan apa yang kamu tahu tentang Uchiha Itachi!"

"Hm... Hm... Sepertinya aku harus memberitahukan mengenai sopan santun terlebih dahulu padamu." Ucap Naruto sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Ck. Sepertinya kau hanya membual saja."

"Sasuke-san apa kau tahu bahwa orang harus berusaha untuk mendapatkan sesuatu?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengeluarkan koin dari saku celananya.

"Hn."

" Kepala? He~eh... Sepertinya hari ini kau sedang sial ya? Sasuke-san." Ujar Naruto sesudah melempar koinnya dan menangkapnya setelah terkena hukum gravitasi.

'Ya, dan itu karena mu juga.' batin kesal Sasuke.

Naruto pun berjalan ketengah-tengah training ground menjauhi Sasuke dengan ekspresi wajah yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi dingin dan datar. Dan-

**Wussssss...**

**Duakkk...**

dengan sigap Sasuke membalikan badan dan menagkis tendangan Naruto menggunakan tangnnya. Walaupun sebenarnya ia cukup kaget tiba-tiba Naruto sudah ada di belakangnya.

"He~eh... ternyata refleks mu cepat juga ya Sasuke-san?"

"Hn. Apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Sasuke yang masih menangkis tendangan dari Naruto dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah.

"Kenapa masih bertanya?" Balik tanya Naruto sambil memutar badannya dan melepaskan tendangan dengan kaki yang lainnya. Sasuke dengan sigap mendundukan badannya menghindari tendangan tersebut. Namun yang terjadi selanjutnya membuatnya terkejut.

**Duakkkk...**

"Ohok..."

Karena sebuah sikutan mengenai punggungnya dengan telak hingga ia jatuh terlungkap dan terbatuk sampai mengeluarkan liur dari mulutnya. Uh... Pasti itu sakit sekali.

"Hm...? Segitu saja sudah tumbang? Apa kamu benar-benar adik nya? Kalau begini aku tidak akan memberitahukannya padamu."

Mendengar hal itu, Sasuke pun bangkit dan meludah.

"Cih..."

"Sebelum aku membunuhnya aku tidak akan mati." Kata Sasuke kemudian berlari menjauhi Naruto.

"Kabur...?" Gumam Naruto bingung.

Namun ketika Sasuke sudah dekat dengan pohon ia kemudian menjadikan pohon tersebut sebagai tumpuan untuk melompat. Lalu ketika di atas Sasuke membentuk serangkain segel tangan sembari memutar badannya hingga mengarah pada Naruto.

**Katon : Goukakyuu No Jutsu**

**Duarrrrr...**

Hangus. Tempat Naruto tadi kini telah hangus terkena api dari Sasuke. Asap pun mengepul menutupi daerah tersebut dan menutupi keadaan Naruto yang mungkin juga telah hangus seperti tempat ia berdiri. Namun, walaupun begitu Sasuke masih tetap menyiagakan dirinya. Terbukti dengan kini ia sedang menggengam sebilah kunai dan memasang posisi kuda kuda.

**Cting... Cting... Cting...**

Dan benar saja, ternyata Naruto sudah berada di belakangnya walaupun jaraknya lumayan jauh, dan langsung menghujaninya dengan melempar shuriken secara terus menerus. Sasuke yang kini telah mengaktifkan Sharingan nya tentu saja dapat menangkis semua shuriken dengan sempurna. Sehingga shuriken-shuriken tersebut hanya berjatuhan di sekitarnya.

**Raiton : Kaminari Denpa**

Namun sepertinya itulah yang direncanakan oleh Naruto, karena sekarang, Sasuke sedanga mengerang kesakitan akibat terkena sengatan petir dari shuriken-shuriken disekitarnya. Ia pun jatuh terduduk sembari menahan rasa sakit dari sengatan petir. Tapi belum juga rasa sakit akibat petir tadi hilang, ia harus menahan rasa sakit nya kembali karena Naruto telah berada di hadapannya dan menendang dirinya dengan keras.

**Duakkkkk...**

Terlempar jauh, Sasuke memegangi perutnya seakan terasa begitu nyeri akibat tendangan Naruto tadi. Seakan telah tumbang, Sasuke hanya diam terlentang di tempatnya jatuh.Namun sesaat kemudian, Sasuke bangkit dengan tato aneh di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Jadi ini yang dikatakan Itachi-san?" Gumam Naruto setelah melihat tubuh Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san apa yang terjadi pada tubuh mu..?"

Bukan sebuah jawaban seperti yang Naruto inginkan, namun sebuah pukulan keras lah yang mengenai wajah kaget Naruto hingga membuatnya terlempar jauh dan jatuh.

"Kheh... Itu sakit tau Sasuke-san."

Naruto kemudian berlari mendekati Sasuke dengan sebilah kunai di tangannya. Berniat menusuk Sasuke, dia dikagetkan oleh sesuatu yang mirip tangan keluar dari punggung Sasuke dan menahan tusukannya. Belum selesai kekagetannya, dia kemudian dihempaskan oleh benda aneh tadi kebelakang membuatnya terlempar lumayan jauh hingga pada akhirnya ia tidak dapat menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan jatuh kemudian.

**Chidori**

Naruto yang baru saja menyeimbangkan tubuhnya kembali dikagetkan oleh Sasuke.

'Sejak kapan ia menguasai _jutsu_ itu?' batin Naruto setelah bangkit dari jatuhnya, pasalnya sejauh yang dia tahu, Uchiha Sasuke hanya bisa menggunakan _jutsu Katon_ saja. Namun sepertinya hal itu kurang tepat, karena sekarang tepat di depan matanya, Sasuke tengah berlari sembari membawa _jutsu_ tipe _raiton_ ditangannya.

"Berbanggalah Naruto, karena kau akan menjadi orang pertama yang merasakan jutsu ini dariku." Ujar Sasuke yang kini telah mempercepat laju larinya.

**Crashssss...**

Darah merembas keluar dari tubuh Naruto setelah tangan Sasuke menembus dadanya. Namun bukannya teriakan keaskitan yang didengar oleh Sasuke, melaikan sebuah senyuman dari Naruto yang dia lihat.

**Bunshin Daibakuha**

**Duarrrrrrr...**

Sasuke yang terkena imbas dari ledakan tubuh bunshin Naruto pun terpental hingga terjungkal.

Tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Naruto asli yang berada tidak jauh dari tubuh Sasuke yang terpental tadi langsung merangkai beberapa segel tangan kemudian menempelkan tangannya ke leher Sasuke.

"Huh... Setidaknya ini bisa menahannya." Kata Naruto sambil mengelap dahinya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, tangan yang muncul dari tubuh Sasuke menghilang. Kemudian tubuh Sasuke kembali menjadi normal.

"Tapi tetap saja, aku harus membawanya pada orang yang tepat." Ujar Naruto lalu membawa tubuh tidak sadar Sasuke dengan menggendongnya.

**Flashback End**

* * *

"Bagaimana Tsunade-sama?"

"Ya, ini memang ulah ular itu. Sialan! Bahkan setelah dia berkhianat dia masih berani melakukan ini?!!!"

"Apa bisa dihilangkan? Ah~tentu saja tidak ya?"

"Kamu yang memasang segel pengekang ini diatas segel si ular itu kan? Tentu saja harusnya kamu tahu bahwa segel terkutuk ini sangat sulit dihilangkan. Bahkan aku ragu Jiraiya ataupun Minato bisa melepaskannya."

"Walaupun saya kira anda bisa menghilangkannya. Sepertinya saya terlalu berharap? Yah, setidaknya dia tidak termakan oleh segel dari Orochimaru-sama."

"Maaf saja kalau tidak bisa memenuhi harapanmu."

"Kamu masih menghormati ular penghianat itu?"

"Rasa hormat ku kepadanya itu akan susah hilang, Tsunade-sama."

"Hah~ daripada itu, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu. Namamu Naruto kan? Apa yang telah kamu lakukan pada Naruko-ku?"

"...ha'i?"

"Ma-maaf Tsunade-sama aku sepertinya harus mengerjakan sesuatu. Tolong jaga Sasuke ya! Sayonara."

"Berhenti...! Jawab dulu pertanyaanku."

"Gyaaaaaaa. Tasukete kure! Dare ka tasukete kure!"

Dan hari itu pun Naruto dinyatakan gugur.

**ToBeContinue...**

* * *

**Kizuna-AZ**

**14 Oktober 2019**


End file.
